


Hawaii Five-O: Percy

by Xiamara09



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiamara09/pseuds/Xiamara09
Summary: Let's form a band! Or a task force. It's almost time to graduate from the police academy and Percy and Kono are invited to join a new group to help protect the islands.(I really suck at these summaries. I swear I'll get better.)





	1. Let's get the band together!

I lift my face up to the sky as my surfboard bobs in the water. Kono was right, I lived for the days I could relax in the sun. Opening my eyes I follow Kono as she slices through a wave. I continue following her with my eyes and wince as she crashes hard when a guy literally slams her on her wave. I wait for a second until she resurfaces and sigh with relief before lying flat on my board and paddling to shore. We both make it to the beach at around the same time and she jogs up to the guy who cut her off and decks him. I pick up my board and slowly make my way over to her sidestepping tourists on the beach. I catch sight of Kono again and see her chatting with a couple of guys and her cousin, Chin. I lift a hand in greeting as Chin catches sight of me and receive a nod in return. Chin was a good guy, no matter what the guys on the police force told you. He was part of the reason I had decided to enroll in the academy at the same time Kono had, the other reason being my family. I stand my board up and take in the guys standing with Chin and Kono. The one closest to me looked relatively familiar though I couldn't place it and stood resting his weight on his hip. Even with the relaxed stance he screamed military. Maybe its the cargo pants. I chuckle to myself before turning to the other man in the group. Oh haole. I had lived on the island most of my life and been called that plenty of times but some outfits just advertise it, like the tie and button up that this guy had on. No one on the island wore a tie unless they had to, and even then they were itching to get out of it and back into board shorts and a tshirt. 

“Hey Perc!” Kono shouts across and brings my eyes swinging over to her cutting my examinations short. She waves me over and I pick up my board and race up the sand. 

“Howzit.” Chin nods at me again as I pull up beside Kono.

“Can't complain.” I shrug placing my board down again throwing my head towards Kono. “But then again, I didn't get crunched.”

“Commander McGarrett, this is Percy, she's at the academy too. Graduates with me in a week.” Kono gestures to the familiar looking guy on our right. 

“McGarrett, huh? I used to know someone with that name.” I shake his proffered hand with a dazzling smile. 

“Nice to meet you.” He smiles back at me after a short handshake.

“And this is Detective Danny Williams.” Kono points over at the blond in the tie to Chin's right. 

“Pleasure.” I smile over at him shaking his hand too. “So you come to catch some waves too. Or is this strictly business.” 

“Business.” Chin answers glumly. 

“They need my help with a case.” Kono continues. “And I'd like someone I trust at my back.” The commanders opens his mouth as if to say something and Kono stops him politely before gesturing at Chin. “I understand that this is sensitive, but besides Chin there's no one I trust more. She and I started at the academy together and she's saved my ass more than once. Either it's both of us….”

“Kono. It's cool. I can appreciate sensitive matters and respect them.” I run a hand through my hair before turning to Chin. “Make sure she makes it to the ceremony in one piece.” Kono opens her mouth to argue and I shake my head. “It's cool.” I turn and smile at Danny and the commander again. “Pleasure meeting you both.” Danny lifts a hand awkwardly as I pick up my board and head up the beach toward my car.

“Hold up.” I turn and almost nail the commander in the knees with my board when he yells out.

“Sorry.” I straighten my board and step back so I can see him without craning my neck.

“You know we could always use an extra set of eyes. And Kono says you're pretty good at surveillance.” McGarrett shrugs off my apology with a smile. “If you are interested.”

“Definitely.” I nod enthusiastically before kicking myself mentally. Calm down Percy. “Thank you.”

“Kono can give you the details. We will contact you when it's time to go.” McGarrett nods at me one last time and heads off towards the parking lot before hopping into the driver's seat of a dark gray Camaro.

“Hey sista. You ready to go.” Kono appears by my shoulder carrying her board. 

“Yeah.” I answer distractedly as I try and place where I'd seen the commander before.

“He is kind of hot isn't he?” She calls as she secures her board in the board rack on my car.

“What?” I spin around with my mouth hanging open. “No…. Well, yes…. But that's not why I was staring.” I shake my head and carry my board over and she helps me attach it to the rack. “I swear I know him from somewhere.” I gesture at the passenger side door. “Get in. You can explain what is happening while I drive you home.”

~*~

“Okay so let me get this straight.” I walk out of Kono's washroom drying my hair with a towel. “You are going to go meet with some crazy criminal who ships people on and off the island for a living and ask him to bring in your fictional aunt and uncle?” I stop by her island in the kitchen and she hands me a coffee cup for which I smile at her in thanks.

“Pretty much.” She nods as her phone rings on the counter.

“Sounds easy enough.” I shrug taking a sip of coffee as she answers the phone.

“Yeah…… Okay. We'll see you there cuz.” Kono hangs up and turns to me. “The meet is tomorrow morning.”

“Okay.” I toss the wet towel in the laundry hamper and head to the storage closet by the living room. “I'll crash on your couch and we will head out in the morning.

~*~

The next morning after dropping Kono off in her innocent little blue dress I take a seat in the back of a semi truck while Commander McGarrett and Detective Williams busy themselves with attaching wires and checking screens.

“All right, guys, Kono's in play.” Commander McGarrett slide past me as Chin takes a seat next to me offering me a headset. After hitting a couple button video comes up on screen. 

“Okay, kid, just get him to say how he's smuggling these people off the island.” Chin speaks lowly into the microphone as McGarrett leans over my shoulder to look at the screen.

“My friend says you need my help.” The guy on the video with the mullet, Sang Min, says in what I'm guessing he thought was a tough guy manner.

“I have an aunt and uncle in Nanjing. They would very much like to live here.” Kono answers her tone amazingly like a scared girl in her position would be. 

“I can have your family here within a week.” Sang Min speaks quickly. “Getting them out of China's easy. Paying for it, that's the hard part.” 

“I have money.” Kono responds quietly. I shift my seat to the side and look at another laptop that is set up with the same feed giving McGarrett room. 

“Do you mind if I ask what you do?” Sang Min asks standing from the desk and walking to Kono.

“I work at the cannery on Pacific…..” Kono answers as he starts looking her up and down. “And weekends as a housekeeper at the Royal Hawaiian.”

“Two jobs?” Sang Min sounds slightly surprised before nodding. “Very commendable. Only I'm afraid the kind of money we're talking about might be out of your reach. Unless, of course,” Sang Min plays with Kono's hair a little bit. “We find some other form of payment.”

“I really want to shoot this guy.” I mutter refreshing the feed on the laptop as it fritzes a little. Chin hums an agreement and I see a quick nod out of the corner of my eye from McGarrett. I watch the screen as Sang Min removes his hand from Kono's hair and looks at it moving something around his fingers.

“Sand.” He says bluntly wiping his hands together. “What kind of person working two jobs has time to go to the beach?”

“All right, that's it. Pull the plug.” Danny pulls his headset off turning to Chin and McGarrett. “Let's get her out of there.”

“Relax.” Chin says his eyes not leaving the screen.

“She can handle it.” I offer turning towards the men.

“Hey, he smells trap, he's gonna kill her, all right?” Danny says to both of us his hands still on his headset.

“It's not going to happen.” I shake my head and turn back to the screen warily. “Trust me.” I add on as much for my benefit as for theirs.

“I surf during my lunch hour.” Kono replies shakily.

“Or maybe you a cop.” Sang Min bites out. “Did anyone check her for a wire?”

“How exactly does he make the jump from sand to cop?” I ask distractedly watching the screen intently my hand resting on the armrest next to the sidearm Chin had given me 'in case of emergencies' when I got into the truck earlier.

“We checked her when she came in.” One of the gruff looking bodyguards answers off screen.

“Maybe you missed it.” Sang Min accuses turning back to look at Kono who had visibly tensed for a moment.

“Come on Kono. Hold it together.” I whisper anxiety creeping up the back of my neck.

“Take off your dress so I know you're not wearing a wire.” Sang Min gestures at Kono turning back to his desk which he rests a hip on. Kono slowly unzips the side of her dress and shakily pulls it over her head before dropping it to the ground. “Turn around.” Sang Min twirls his finger in a circle and Kono does as she is told slowly. He walks around her stopping to touch her shoulder before going back to his desk.

“I'd like to put my dress back on now.” Kono says her voice gathering some edge. Sang Min snaps a picture on his phone and starts touching random buttons. “What…. What are you doing?” Kono covers her stomach with her arm after the fact.

“I'm going to send this photo to a friend of mine.” He answers tossing his phone back on the table and I grab the laptop in front of me hitting a few buttons. I pull up a program to investigate the cell network to see where or who was on the receiving end of the message.

“Okay, we got a wire on that phone. Trace the call, Danny.” McGarrett says and I hold up a hand pointing at the screen.

“Already done.” I say as a map pops up on screen. I pull the headset off to get rid of the noise coming from the warehouse and type a few more things as Danny freezes his hands over his keyboard. “Number is for a cell. Unlisted.” I pull up a search function and type in query for the location of the phone.

“Got a lo...” McGarrett looks over my shoulder sees that I was already ahead of him and stops talking while watching the screen. The computer trills as it pulls up the HPD logo on screen.

“Looks like it's ringing at HPD.” I answer as Danny comes and looks over my shoulder too.

“That's in my precinct.” Danny adds pointing at the screen.

“You got a mole in there.” Chin's voice comes from behind the wall of muscle standing next to me. I pull up the screen with video again just in time to see Kono tighten her hand and some of the cronies reach for guns. Chin and McGarrett slide into the cab of the truck and slam on the gas causing my chair to slide around as they ram through the building wall blaring the horn a couple times. I open the back door of the truck slowly the sidearm Chin had given me exiting first steady as I jump from the back. I listen as Danny and McGarrett yell orders at the men in the warehouse and place the sidearm back in its holster before approaching Kono's side.

“You get to have all the fun.” I say as McGarrett goes to cuff Sang Min. Next thing I know all I hear is “Gun!” and McGarrett leveling his gun and firing two shot past my head. I turn and look behind me to see a guy collapse to the ground. Out of the corner of my eye I see Sang Min move quickly then feel a weight on my side as McGarrett pulls me to the floor when Sang Min starts firing a gun in a wide arc. I slide over behind a shelf as soon as he is off me and watch Sang Min take off across the room and out a side door before I move along the shelf toward the wall we had smashed through. 

“Anybody hurt?” McGarrett calls out as I get further from the group. I pull out the side arm again and slowly make my way around the building my hand steady and level in front of me. I come up to an alley and see a silver Mercedes swing around the corner its tires squealing. Taking a deep breath I fire a few shots at the tires as the car barrels toward me. The car skids slightly to the right as McGarrett comes out of the warehouse his weapon firing at the car too. The car narrowly misses the commander who dives out of the way before slamming into one of the shipping containers.

“Keep your hands on the steering wheel.” McGarrett yells out to the car after checking to make sure I was good. After a brief nod I turn my attention to the car gun leveled at the drivers side door. The commander pulls open the door and reaches in grabbing the driver by the shirt. “Out of the car right now.” He pulls Sang Min out and pushes him to his knees beside the car and I lower my gun slightly stepping quietly to his side. “We're clear.” He says as Chin checks the passenger side and Danny and Kono exit the building.

“We got movement over here.” Chin says bringing Danny to his side as he nods at the shipping container. Kono comes to my side and I smile tightly at her as Chin checks with us quietly to make sure we were ready.

“Go ahead.” Danny says raising his gun at the container. “Go ahead. I got you.” Chin pulls the door quickly and Danny swings his gun around aiming at all the people crammed into the container. I hand my gun to Kono who nods before walking over to the open door of the container. 

I raise my hands non-threateningly at the cowering refugees and gently push Danny's arms down so they would stop staring at the gun. “They aren't going to hurt anyone.” I whisper before waving the horde of people out slowly. 

McGarrett and Danny share a nod as I help one of the older ladies out of the container soothingly replying to the lady, “Nǐ xiànzài shì ānquán de.” Kono comes over and helps as well by offering a hand to whoever needed it and leading them over to the side. McGarrett pulls out his phone and dials a number as Danny cuffs Sang Min and leads him away from the people.

~*~

The day ends and we are all sitting around a table at the Palace. Danny tries to offer me a beer and I decline with a shake of my head and a smile. McGarrett points over at me as everyone laughs at Kono and Chin riffing.

“So you speak Chinese.” He says and I nod shifting in my chair so my legs are underneath me.

“And German, a little bit of Russian, and a little Spanish.” I tick off each one on my fingers. 

“And you can read minds.” Danny offers from his seat which earns him a look of confusion from me. “In the truck you were ahead before McGarrett even gave the order.”

“Oh.” I shake my head laughing.

“Okay.” Kono speaks up causing me to look over my shoulder at her. “I think we need a name.”

“A name?” Steve asks propping his hip on the table with a smirk.

“What kind of name?” Danny asks as Kono nods enthusiatically. “What are you talking about?”

“Yeah, like, something to call ourselves.” Kono continues gesturing at me for help. “What do you think?” 

“I'm going to need more information before I answer that.” I point at her as Chin speaks up.

“Why do we need a name?”

“Because we're gonna be working together, and it'd be cool.” Kono answers leaning on the back of my chair.

“And police just doesn't cut it?” I ask over my shoulder. Which earns me a light tap and a scoff.

“I got it.” Chin says tipping his beer bottle at us. “A'ohe hana nui ka alu'ia.” Kono and I try to hold back a laugh but fail miserably.

“As much as I would love to hear Danny here yell that everytime he has to arrest someone,” Danny scrunches his nose at me and McGarrett starts laughing along with us. “Maybe we should get something easier.”

“What?” Chin asks seriously. “What are you laughing at? Come on. That means, 'No task is too big when done together'.” We all start laughing again and I hold a hand up to Chin apologetically. “This is a problem with you haoles…. No team spirit.”

“Hey!” I huff indignantly. “I got plenty of team spirit. I was a cheerleader in high school.” I flashback suddenly to cheering at a football game and smack Kono's hand repeated. “Oh my god.” I point at McGarrett next. “That's where I know you from. Steve McGarrett. Quarterback. Had to do a cheer for you every game.”

“Seriously?” Kono laughs again earning a joking glare from me.

“We went to school together?” Steve points at me then back at himself.

“Yep.” I raise my hands in victory before grabbing a water bottle from nearby. “Thank god I figured that out. It was really bothering me.”

“I think I'd remember going to school with someone named Percy.” He says over Kono and I chittering.

“Oh I didn't go by Percy in highschool. And I also only ever saw you at the games.” I pause thoughtfully. “In fact I don't think we ever spoke.” I shrug nonchalantly as he narrows his eyes thinking.

“Honestly though. We need a cool name.” Kono says after a few seconds of silence. “Something like Strike Force.”

“I hate that so much.” Danny says taking a sip of his beer.

“I gotta agree with him on this one Kono.” I tip my water bottle at him in solidarity as Kono's face falls.

“I say we keep thinking.” Steve says obviously giving up on trying to remember knowing me.

“Any more paperwork we gotta do?” I ask gesturing at Chin who is putting the last file away. When everyone shakes their heads I pop up out of my seat. “Then I am heading home because we are supposed to have decent waves in the morning and I intend to be on them.” I pat Kono on her shoulder as I walk past and wave at the guys before heading outside into the sun and my car.


	2. Graduation Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new case on graduation day puts Percy and Kono into some deep water. Will they make it to the graduation on time..... or even in one piece?

“Hello.” I dive across my couch answering my phone lying awkwardly across the arm of my couch waiting for the other end to respond.

“We have a kidnapping case.” McGarrett's states matter of factly. I try to straighten up but end up sliding over the arm to the floor with a yelp. “Percy?”

“Yeah. I'm here. I'm good. I'll see you there.” I say quickly into my phone before hanging up and blowing my hair out of my face. I slowly stand up and look around to make sure I didn't break any furniture before looking at my phone. “Would probably have helped if I'd asked where to go.” I mutter to myself sending a text message to Kono and hurrying to get dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and plaid blouse and brown combat boots. By the time I had put myself together Kono had messaged me back with a location and I hurried out to my car and our new crime scene.

~*~

I pull up right as Kono and Chin arrive and nod at both. McGarrett and Danny are waiting off by the police tape for us and gesture for us to go through. McGarrett hold the tape up for us to pass under and I take in the damage. 

“Chin, Kono, stay on the SUV.” McGarrett points off to the side where the SUV is flipped over. “Percy, Danny, and I are on the van.” He motions for me and Danny to head to the van. I start slowly stepping around the van looking at the ground for anything of interest. “See anything?” McGarrett asks from behind me.

“Yes.” I nod slowly. “I see dirt.” I look and see him looking at me straight-faced. “But I'm getting the sense that is not what you meant.” I point at the bullet casings by his feet. “Armor piercing rounds. Which probably came in handy against the SUV.” I gesture at the upside-down mess.

“The bullets mean they were well-backed.” McGarrett nods as Danny walks over with a couple papers in his hand. “What do you got?”

“Definitely not a local job. The van,” He climbs into the one in question. “Was reported stolen two days ago. Two dead guys in the SUV hired muscle from Bruddah's private security firm.”

“That's interesting.” Steve responds looking around the crime scene.

“Why is that interesting?” Danny asks me and I shrug with a smirk.

“This is density-layer ballistic glass laminated onto a shield of resilient polycarbonate.” McGarrett kneels next to the SUV and taps at the glass in question. “So Percy was right on the rounds being meant for the SUV.”

“Why can't you just say 'bulletproof'?” Danny asks with a scoff. “I mean, how hard is that?”

“His way sounded cooler.” I offer earning a grin from Steve. 

“Call the security company and find out where they were headed.” McGarrett points at me and I take the paper from Danny's hand and pull out my phone.

“Bruddah private security.” A deep male voice answers the phone.

“Hi. I'm calling from the governer's task force in regards to a client you had this morning.” Steve taps my shoulder then mouths 'We will meet back at the Palace' after I nod he rushes off to the Camaro with Danny and I walk over to my car. “Was wondering if you could give me some information.”

“Can I ask what this is about?” The man asks.

“A client of yours was kidnapped this morning and he was accompanied by two of your bodyguards.” I answer starting my car before continuing. “Your men did not make it. I'm sorry.” After a moment of strained silence the man spoke up.

“What is the client's name?” I release the breath I hadn't even realized I'd been holding.

“Roland Lowry.” I pull out into traffic and head towards the Palace.

“It looks like Mr. Lowry hired my company to escort him to a meeting he had this morning.” The man said after a few minutes of keyboard clacks.

“Do you happen to know where the meeting was going to be?” I ask smoothly pulling into a parking space at the Palace.

“Hickham Air Force Base.” The man answers after typing a few more seconds.

“Thank you very much for the information.” I pull out a piece of paper and quickly write down the location. “I am truly sorry about your men and if there is anything we can do to assist you please let us know.” After a couple more pleasantries I hang up and head inside where I see a kid and a blond woman sitting at the table clearly distraught. McGarrett catches my eye from the corner and waves me over.

“….Roland's girlfriend.” Kono finished in response to Steve's question right as I walk up.

“She have any guess who'd want to grab her boyfriend?” Steve asks as I fall in beside Kono.

“No idea.” She answers with a shake of her head.

“All right, stay close. If this is a kidnap and ransom, then the abductors might try to make contact.” Steve nods at Kono then me. “You go with her, Percy. If they do contact, I want someone there who can run the trace.” I nod in agreement and step back so that Kono can lead the way out.

“Hey listen.” Danny says right as we both turn to walk away. “Give us a couple hours, we'll run down some leads. We will relieve you both. I promise you, you won't miss your graduation.”

“It's cool, brah.” Kono smiles and I kick myself mentally. 

“Graduation is today?” I whisper to Kono as Chin walks up holding a thumb drive.

“You forgot?” She hisses back at me.

“There's been a lot going on.” I whisper back defensively.

“Percy?” Steve says again bringing my attention around to him. “Did you get in touch with the security company Roland hired today?”

“Yeah. The guy I spoke to said that Roland hired them to accompany him to a meeting at Hickham Air Force Base.” I answer ignoring the glare that Kono had burning into the side of my head.

“You know anyone at Hickham?” Danny asks right as McGarrett marches off. “A stupid question. Of course.”

“Good luck.” I call after them as Danny follows McGarrett down the hall.

“How did you forget our graduation?” Kono asks opening the door for me.

“I thought it was the celebration dinner tonight.” I answer stopping halfway through the door.

“Well I hope you’re ready.” She says prodding me in the back to get me walking again so we can take the kid and Ms. Reed home.

~*~

 

I sit down in a chair near the window at Ms. Reed's house while Kono spoke quietly to her in the kitchen. Evan stares at the floor from where he was sitting on the couch.

“We are going to find your dad.” I say bringing his head up. “You have my word.” I smile at him and he shakes his head.

“The last thing I said to him was that he is a dictator.” He says smally.

“Hey.” I get up and go sit on the coffee table in front of him. “He's your dad. He will forgive you.” I tap his shoulder encouragingly and smile at him when he looks up. “Though I am interested in what brought out 'the dictator'. I have called my dad a few things in my life but never that.”

“There's a camping trip coming up and he said we could talk about me going once I ace this test coming soon.” Evan answers his voice squeaking slightly.

“Then I guess we better get you studying so when we find your dad you can have that talk.” I grin and move over to a chair next to the coffee table. “Come on. Grab your stuff and I'll show you a guaranteed study method to help you ace the test. I used it all through high school.”

~*~

“Hey.” Kono comes in and we both look up from the textbook in front of us briefly before turning back. Kono chuckles before sitting down across from as and folding a piece of paper slowly. Evan looks back up after a few seconds.

“What are you making?” He asks setting his pencil down.

“A crane.” She holds up an origami crane a few seconds later. “In Japan, it's a symbol of peace, honor, and loyalty.” Kono gets up and moves to a chair closer to us so Evan can see. “I once had to make 1,000 of them for my cousin's wedding in Kyoto.”

“A thousand?” Evan asks leaning closer to look at the crane incredulously.

“Yeah it's kind of a thing.” Kono chuckles a little bit.

“Yeah way to go bringing in the really interesting stuff after we've spent a couple hours slaving over studying.” I stick my tongue out like a petulant child and Evan scoffs out a laugh. “I mean it. We have been out here studying the geography of Britain for the past few hours. Do you know what they have a lot of? Because we do now.” Kono laughs with me and turns her attention back to Evan.

“You ever been out of the country?” She asks laughter still in her eyes.

“No. We never go anywhere.” Evan shrugs still staring at the crane. “Hawaii's the farthest from Virginia we've ever been.”

“And what more could you ask for? Sun, beaches, beautiful flora!” I exaggerate my hand movements.

“Beautiful flora?” Kono quirks an eyebrow at me.

“Yeah I ran out of things to say.” I shrug running my fingers through my hair. “You are supposed to stop me before I say something stupid like that.”

“Evan. Do you recognize this guy?” Kono asks pulling a picture up on her phone and turning it towards him.

“No.” Evan shakes his head then looks over at me worriedly. “Is he the man who took my dad?”

“We think he's one of them, yes.” Kono answers for me as I falter at the look on his face. “We got him. And we'll get the others.”

I look up at her and mouth 'Thank you' which she smiles at. I shake off the intense feelings and turn to Evan with a little bit of a bounce. “Okay enough schoolwork. What do you say we beg her to teach us how to make a crane?”

“Sure.” He answers grinning over at Kono who laughs at us.

“Okay. I'll teach you. Let me grab another piece of paper.” Kono gets up and pats my shoulder as she walks past and I lean back on the couch while Evan grabs his headset and puts it on. I pitch forward startling Evan when I hear a brief yell coming from the kitchen.

“Sorry. Started to doze off.” I hold a hand out to Evan apologetically my eyes scanning the hallway for the source of the noise. “I'll be right back.” I stand up from the couch and slowly make my way into the hallway. I am almost at the kitchen when Natalie and Kono come crashing through the doorway struggling with one another. “Kono!” I'm about to lunge forward when she breaks the blonds hold on her and shakes her head at me.

“Protect Evan!” She gasps out as Natalie lands another blow. “I got this.” I waiver for a second before turning and running down the hallway back to the living room. My hand instinctually reaches for a sidearm when I don't see Evan where I left him and I cringe when I realize I don't have one.

“Evan.” I hiss out slowly stepping into the room and turning my head to look along the wall. I'm about to turn the other way when I feel sharp solid blow to the back of my head and fall to the ground unconscious.

~*~

I start to come around and the first thing I notice is my hands are bound. Slowly opening my eyes I see I'm duct taped to a chair in a weird garage area sitting next to Kono and Evan who are in the same situation.

“Did he pistol whip me?” I groan out and Kono starts, not realizing I'm conscious.

“You okay?” She whispers over keeping her eyes on the men around us.

“Visions swimming but I'm good.” I turn and look at Evan. “Told you we'd find your dad.” I try to wink a wince at the pain radiating from my neck.

“Shut up!” The guy comes over and back hands me making my chair wobble a little.

“Jesus….” I mutter my vision taking a second to realign. I watch Roland at the computer start typing frantically as Evan leans forward as much as possible to keep an eye on him too. Kono clears her throat discreetly to get my attention and I turn my head to her. 'Be ready.' She says silently as she watches Natalie pace back. I nod minutely and trying rolling my hands under the duct tape.

“Make sure the radar is down before they land. Got it?” The Russian who had nailed me with the gun says to Roland leaning menacingly over his shoulder.

“What are they making him do?” Evan whispers over to us. I shake my head in response and try to get a look at the screen. “As soon as he's done, do you think they'll let us go?” He asks hopefully and I look down at the floor.

“Hey. I told you to be quiet.” The guy pushes off the table and wheels around on Evan. I struggle slightly against the duct tape as he sticks his finger in Evan's face.

“Hey. Leave him alone.” Kono calls from my other side. The guy looks at her and stalks over to her. She stares him dead in the eyes not flinching as he stares her down. “Leave him alone, scumbag.” I wince as he backhands her knocking her from her chair and growl in my throat at him. 

“You're the first one I'm going after when we get out of this.” I mutter slowly as someone sets Kono back in her seat and Natalie whispers to the guy in Russian.

“Nah, not yet. She's a good hostage.” The man answers in English before nodding to me. “If she tries anything else shoot that one.”

“With pleasure.” She answers grinning at me evilly.

“Ukusi menya, Barbie.” I growl out straining against the duct tape again. She steps toward me anger flashing across her face but stops when the guy calls her name. I glare at her until she goes to his side and then turn to look at Kono. I see her moving her hands behind her back in short movements she catches my eye and winks before turning and watching the guards pacing in front of us. I breath out a sigh and turn back to watching Roland's screen. The building rumbles as a plane passes overhead and the two Russians pull Roland over and push him into a chair next to Evan duct taping him to it before they head to the door where two minutes later two men carrying black bags came in.

“Mr. Lowry.” I hiss over to him when the two aren't paying attention. He drags his eyes off the newcomers and looks at me. “If anything happens you stay close to Evan and hit the ground okay?” His eyes widen but he nods in agreement. “Don't worry. Everything will be okay.” The group from the door walks past us to the computer and I glance over at Kono whose hands had just broken the duct tape. 'Got a plan?' I ask silently when the guards turn their backs. She shakes her head at me her eyes scanning the building. Kono nods to the door a second later and I see McGarrett sliding out of sight through the window. She turns and smirks at me and I nod understanding her meaning. A minute later I see the commander appear in the upstairs of the building and he catches my eye before motioning to me and Kono with hand signs. We nod imperceptibly, and I smile over at Evan and his father to try and calm them. 

“Ready to hit the ground?” Kono whispers over to all of us.

“When?” Roland leans forward in his chair slightly.

“You'll know when.” She whispers back and I follow Steve's movements with my eyes.

“Yeehaw.” I whisper back sarcastically as I rock my chair slightly. Natalie starts heading our way pulling her gun from the waist of her jeans and sliding a round into the chamber. She comes to a stop in front of Kono aiming at her head right as Steve tosses one of the guards from the second landing. Kono jumps up and attacks Natalie and I slam my whole body backwards causing my chair to fall and shatter. I groan as my head collides with the concrete but quickly roll to my knees and Evan and Roland's side. Ripping the duct tape from my arm I pull Evan behind me and quickly tear the duct tape from his dad's hands. The second his hands were free he clambers to his son and pulls him into his arms. All around us shots are going off and I push Evan and his father behind the desk for cover briefly catching Danny's eye as he takes down another of the guard. “Stay down.” I say next to Evan's head and look around to where Kono is struggling with Natalie and the gun. I push out from behind the desk and grab a piece of wood from my chair scrambling to where they are and knock Natalie in the head with it seconds before all the shots stop.

“Everybody out.” Steve yells and I lift my head quickly to see the gas tanks a few feet away on fire. Kono hops to her feet and I race over to Evan and his dad pulling both their arms up and shoving them to the door. We all run out and make it about 20 feet before the blast sends us flying to ground. Burning building pieces fall around us and I look around to make sure everyone made it out before resting my aching head on the ground with a groan. Kono pats my arm as Danny and Steve pop off running off to the side. Slowly I lift my head up followed by my upper body to see Mr. Lowry and Evan clinging to one another. I push myself fully to my feet and tap Kono on the shoulder before indicating over my shoulder. As I walk in the direction Danny and McGarrett had hurried off in I lift a hand to the throbbing at the back of my head and hiss when my hand comes back bloody.

Danny had just cuffed the guys hands behind his back as I came to a stop behind McGarrett. “Book him, Danno.” He says earning a scoff from Danny who looks at me.

“Hold on a second.” I hold up a hand then turn to the Russian in cuffs. I take a step closer before dropping him to the ground with a blow between the legs. “Okay now you can book him.” I nod over at Danny before turning and walking back over towards Kono and Chin, McGarrett falling in step beside me. Kono whistles out tossing something in my direction which I catch without looking up. I chuckle at the feel of the cold pack before placing it at the back of my head with a relieved sigh. Feeling McGarrett’s eyes still on me I turn to look at him. “I did warn him.” I gesture over to where Danny is lifting a whimpering Russian off the ground.

“Uh-huh.” He smirks right as a force collides with my side. Evan steps back after a second with a smile on his face.

“Thank you.” He says wrapping me in another hug and running off to his dad’s side.

“Excuse me for a second.” I hold a hand up to McGarrett before heading over to where Evan and his dad are standing. “Mr. Lowry? Could I talk to you for a second?” He looks at me nods briefly and gestures for me to lead the way. I smile at Evan who is looking between us very confused before leading the father off beside Kono’s car. “I know this is probably none of my business,” I sigh and remove the ice pack from the back of my head before continuing, “but your son really misses you. He may not say anything but I can see it.” He looks over at his son who is chatting animatedly with Chin. “The camping trip coming up. I’m sure with everything that happened here,” I gesture at the building behind us, “you can understand needing to spend time together. Don’t get me wrong. Your work is important, but you only get one chance to watch him grow up.” I point at his son. “You’ve missed enough, and I don’t want you to regret it in a few years.”

“I can’t just stop working.” He says rubbing his face lightly in frustration.

“I’m not saying you should. But maybe take some time off, go on the camping trip with your son.” I smile at him sadly. “He’d really like that.” I reach out and pat him on the shoulder before heading off to Kono’s side where she is talking to McGarrett.

“Let’s go home?” She asks as I get closer and I nod enthusiastically my head throbbing at the movement.

“Stop by the Palace before you go home.” Steve calls after us as we head to Kono’s car. I wave my thumb and pinkie in the air at him and hop in the passenger side of the car.

~*~

“Here.” I pass Kono a compact as she looks at the bruises forming on her neck, cheek, and face. “Honestly though, I’d wear those with pride. War wounds and all.” I shrug and turn back to the lockers looking at our HPD uniforms hanging in their bags.

“Did you tell your dad about graduation?” Kono asks leaning in to the mirror to do one last check on her coverup job.

“My dad?” I sigh zipping up my garment bag. “The guy who practically disowned me when I said I wanted to join law enforcement?” I chuckle dryly. “No I didn’t. It’s not like he’d be proud anyway.” I shrug and turn to her with a sad smile.

“For what it’s worth,” Kono hands the compact back to me and runs a hand over her uniform and name tag. “I’m proud of both of us.”

“That’s worth everything then.” My smile brightens quickly and I sling my arm over her shoulder. “Now how about I treat us to some food to celebrate?” With a laugh Kono closes her garment bag and lets me lead her out of the locker room and into the main area where the men of the team were standing dressed in their uniforms. Kono throws a look over at me to which I shrug letting my arm slide off her shoulders.

Chin smiles at us briefly before reciting a saying in Hawaiian. Then Steve and Danny step up boxes in their hand, Steve handing one to me and Danny handing his to Kono. After taking the box I glance up and Steve nods at me encouraging me to open it, which I do slowly running my fingers along the edge and lifting the lid. Inside is the same handgun they had given to me on the first day.

“It served you well so far.” He whispers as Kono leans her box toward me to show a Keltec 9 millimeter. “It makes for a good backup,” Steve continues turning to Kono, “Keep it in your belt, your ankle strap. Doesn’t need a separate holster.” 

“Thanks boss.” Kono grins before elbowing me in the side causing me to realize I hadn’t said anything.

“Mahalo.” I squeak out discreetly rubbing my ribs. 

“I’m sorry you were put in danger today.” Steve says after a brief pause. “We care for each other like a family, so please know we’ll always do everything we can to protect you both.” Kono nods in thanks as I blink slowly to hide the overwhelming joy tears that had started to form. Danny reaches into his pocket and holds out two small medallions with Saint Michael on them.

“He’s the patron saint of….” Danny starts to explain as we each take a medallion and run a finger over the face of it.

“Law enforcement.” Kono and I whisper with a chuckle. “I’ve seen cops wear ‘em.” Kono continues as I smile at her.

“I’m fairly certain between the two of you you are never gonna need it.” I laugh as he looks pointedly between us. “My sergeant gave me one when I graduated from the Academy. I’ve always kept it on me. It’s always kept me safe.” Danny pauses holding up a finger before pointing at McGarrett. “That is, until I met him.” McGarrett shrugs at us both a smile twinkling in his eyes. 

Chin steps up and turns first to me. “I don’t have anything to give you. Except for my thanks. I can never repay you for what you’ve done for my cousin.” HE bows his head respectfully after I smile at him and turns to Kono holding out a small flashlight. “You really proved yourself out there today. You’ve earned this.” Kono takes the flashlight gingerly and bites her lip. Chin nods over at McGarrett before pulling out a badge and pinning it to Kono’s shirt. Steve steps forward and does the same to me. Chin and Steve step back at the same time and speaks a little louder. “Now, raise your right hand.” Kono and I both raise our hands at the same time and repeat after Chin as he recites our oath.

Once we finish Danny claps then rubs his hands together. “Now who is up for some food?” Kono and I laugh right as my phone goes off in my pocket. I quietly excuse myself and head over to the corner hitting answer.

“Hey.” I say softly to my step-mom while watching Kono and the men chat off to my side.

“Hey. How did tonight go?” She asks and I shake my head realizing Kono must have told her somehow.

“You are now speaking to an official law enforcement officer.” I sigh running a hand through my hair. “Does he know yet?”

“Yeah. I told him earlier. You should have invited us down. We would have been there.” My stepmom answers making me scoff. “Don’t be like that Percy. He is proud of you. He just worries.” Steve catches my eye and quirks an eyebrow up and I fake a smile to ease his concern.

“We both know differently.” She sighs and I hear her shuffle the phone away from her ear. I hear her talking to my dad trying to get him to speak to me. After about 30 seconds I clear my throat and speak up. “Hey, look I gotta go. We are headed out for dinner. Thanks for calling though.”

“Oh, okay Percy. We are proud of you. You’ll do great.” My stepmom quickly says as I go to hang up. I rest my head on the wall in front of me for a few seconds before feeling someone lightly touch my shoulder. I turn quickly composing myself but relax when I see it’s Kono.

“Everything okay?” She asks nodding at the phone in my hand.

“Nothing I can’t handle.” I roll my shoulders and then step away from the wall looking at Danny. “You said something about food?” Danny and Chin start chatting with me that I miss the glance that passes between Kono and Steve.


End file.
